Transport and Roll Out
by RustCheck
Summary: Due to accident in the Watchtower's labs, seven unlikely Justice League Members find themselves in a new dimension with new and interesting friends and a whole new mess of troubles. Justice LeagueTransformers Crossover
1. Machines and Footballs Don't Mix

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything in this, they all belong to someone else. As well I hope that everyone will like this Fic. It is my first Justice League one and crossover as well. So I really hopes that this all works out._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

**Transport and Roll Out**

**Chapter 1: Footballs and Machines Don't Mix**

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

**Watchtower - Labs**

It was just a quiet day in the labs. Everyone was neither chatting with their fellow leaguers in the cafeteria and halls or they were just down on Earth battling the forces of evil or living their secret lives. Ted Kord otherwise knows as The Blue Beetle wasn't one those heroes today. He was just ticketing around in one of the many labs. Today was going to turn out to not be a good day for that.

"Hey, Beetle are you in here?" called out a Robin Hook look-a-like by the name Green Arrow aka Oilver Queen walked into the room.

"I'm right here," came a voice as something rolled out form under that machine. It was a young man in a tight suit with two shades of blue with a sort of bug design on it. Over his eyes was a pair of yellow sunglasses that were almost like bug eyes and had a cowl covering the upper part of his head

"Beetle, what were you doing?" asked GA as he lend against the machine he came out of, "What is this thing?"

"This is going to be our new transportation system. It should be able to transport large group of people over vast spaces, like planet to planet," stated Beetle as he rubbed his hands with a cleaning cloth, "So, what can I do for you?"

"Agru….I was wondering if you would be able to fix up a 'few' of my arrows?" asked GA as he sort of wince at the question.

Beetle just folded his arms and looked at the green wearing hero, "How many and how did they break?"

"Well….all of them,"

"All of them. How on Eart-!"

Oliver stopped him, "Look, it was Canary. For some reason she got at me and let lose one of her cries at me and it destroy all my arrows I had on me."

Ted just shook his head, "Ah, the fickle mind of a woman. What happen?"

"I don't know. All I was doing was sitting and eating lunch when she came up to me and asked me what was today. I told her the date and the next thing I find my lunch on my head."

"That explains why there is a piece of noodles in your hair," chuckle Beetle.

"Yeah," grumbled GA as he pulled it out," Anyway, are you able to fix them?"

While, Beetle and GA were have their little chat, a small group of heroes were ready to give a lesson in one of America's greatest pastime, football.

"Tell me again, my friend, what is the point of this training?" asked what seem to be a medieval knight wearing yellow armor with a winged horse off to the side of the room. Actually, it was a real knight, this was Sir Justin, the Shining Knight from the time of King Arthur with his horse, Victory.

"This isn't training, partner," said a man with a dark blue shirt and white pants. He had on a white cowboy hat, spurs on his boots, a red cloth covering the lower part of his face up to his nose. And to complete the cowboy look actually hand gun belt around his waist, and he went by the name Vigilante, "This is a game."

"Yup, greatest game in all of human history, America's favorite past time, football," chuckle a younger blond wearing a gold and blue future style suit with a blue five point star in his chest with a yellow visor covering his eyes as he toss a football in the air. This was Booster Gold, a former football player from the future seeking fortune and fame.

"And here I thought it was baseball," said STRIPE. who was actually Patrick "Pat" Dugan inside a large white robot-like suit with a blue S in the middle, that he had build himself.

"Wasn't it hockey?" asked a girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes and much younger then all the men as she stood next to STRIPE. She wore a mostly blue outfit with white five point stars in her arm sleeves and one in the chest area. Her mid-diff was showing as she had shorts with whites stripe on the outside with a red belt to finish. In her hands was a long golden staff, almost her height. She was actually Courtney Whitmore, the stepdaughter to Pat.

"No, that Canada's, honey," said STRIPE as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"What be thy point in tis game of football?" asked Sir Justin.

"Why, for fun of course," said Booster.

"Ya, the big boys are all doing league mission and trust me we do not want another Dirty Harry marathon after the last one," laugh STRIPE.

"Look here partner, what happen with ther nacho cheese could have happen to anyone," said Vigilante poking the metal suit with his finger.

"And you just to involve Question in that. Do you know how long it took everyone to calm him down with him ranting about cheese and the Japanese technology?" giggle Stargirl.

"Can we get this started? All right, here how were are going to play it, Shining Knight, Vigilante vs. Stargirl and STRIPE. Me and Skeets will be the refs…now lets the games begin!" shouted Booster. If there was one thing that has never change, he was his love for the sport. Of course, it was lower with his love of frame, love of money, love of himself, love of money and fame and other things being higher, but still there.

"…Alright, I think I have all I need," stated Beetle as he finished getting the information from Green Arrow, "Just give me a couple-"

"Watch out!"

"The ball, it is curse!"

"Capture that pig skin varmint!"

"Ouch! Watch where you step!"

"Sorry, never played in the suit before!"

Beetle and GA just looked at the door and watched a moving pile mixed of Sir Justin, STRIPE, Vigilante, Stargirl and Booster come rolling in. From what they could tell, it seem that they were fighting over a football.

"What going on here!" shouted Beetle but could get his voice over their shouting.

"Booster thought is would be good to teach Sir Justin an American game," reported Skeets, a small one-eye gold color drone came into the room with Victory behind him.

"Yeah, we can see that," replied Green Arrow as he stood by and watch the group trying to wrestle the football from each other.

Blue Beetle on the other hand, was not too please. This was not, repeat not the best place for this type of thing. They could destroy something or damage his new invention. That hasn't been tested yet. There was no telling what it could do.

"Stop it! all of you!" shouted Beetle.

That really didn't stop them. The five of them just continue to roll on the ground, shouting insults or threats of beheading, gun up the where the sun doesn't shine and being grounded until they were thirty. Off to the side, Oliver and Ted did not want to get involve in this whole thing. But the group was crashing into counters and knocking stuff over, breaking it.

Then the football came flying out of one of their arms. It was like slow-mo as it flew into the air and started to come back to the ground and crashing into the machine Blue Beetle was building. They stared widen eyes, just making sure nothing happen. The machine started to make buzzing and whirling sounds, lighting flicking on and off, but nothing happen after all that.

"You guys were sure lucky that nothing happen to my machine," said Blue Beetle.

"Ah, come oh" said Booster as he got back on to his feet and put his arm over his friend, "Nothing bad happen, so will you just chill."

Suddenly there was this great beam of light that came from the machine and every person, robot and animal disappeared in the beam of light, but there was one thing that could be heard without the entire base and it sounded like Green Arrow.

"You just had to say that!"

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

_Green Arrow and the crew soon find themselves in a new area. With tension high with everyone of Beetle's invention mishap, it seems splitting up is the only way to find help. Will they find a way to get back to the tower or will trouble seem to find them next time. _


	2. I Blame This On You

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything in this, they all belong to someone else._

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Transport and Roll Out**

**Chapter 2: I Blames This On You**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Somewhere **

A giant white light appeared out of no where and soon the sound of bodies falling hitting the ground filled the air. That was soon followed by a bunch of shouting and body parts moving.

"Who is touching my butt?"

"Ouch, watch out with thy knee!"

"Whao, slow down partner, don't swing that way."

"Is it possible for metal suits to feel pain?"

"Wow, it work."

"Yeah, good to know that, Kord," moaned Green Arrow as he crawl out from under the pile and looked around the area, "Where are we?"

The rest of the super powered humans, winged horse and single eye drone just looked around the ground they landed in. This was not the lab anymore. In fact, it really didn't look like any land that they seen before. It seem that they have landed in a middle of a clearing in a large forest.

"Ok, where are we?" asked Stargirl as she hover above them, "All I see is trees, grass and dirt."

"No clue, better call back to the Tower," said Beetle as he started to use his com link, "J'onn, come in………J'onn are you there?……………..Anyone?"

Everyone looked at Blue Beetle with a confused look on their face. Why wasn't their Martian friend contacting them. If he wasn't there then at least Mr. Terrific would be there.

"It seems that there is no answer," stated Sir Justin.

"Ya don't figra," mumbled Vigilante.

"Man, Mom is so going to have my head if I'm late for supper," moaned Stargirl.

"You and me both," said STRIPE as be patted his step-daughter on her back.

"Have no fear, I am sure once we are able to get the scope of the surrounding area, we will be able to figure out where we are," stated Blue Beetle.

"And as soon as we get home, I am going to have a little chat with J'onn about your experiments," mumbled GA.

"Yeah!" agreed Booster, nodding his head in agreement.

"Then, I am going to make your life a living hell," threaten Green Arrow as he turned around to face Booster, jabbing his figure into the blue and gold hero.

Booster held up his hands in defense as he walked away very slowly from the very angry archer, "Hey what did I do?" he asked.

"You were the one that stupid game going on in the hallways. It was your fault that we are suck in this mess," said GA.

"I have to admit it, but I believe that our green archer friend is quite right," said Sir Justin as the super power humans and winged horse nodded their head in agreement. Skeetz, on the other hand stood by his boss.

"Now, if everyone could calm down. Mister Booster didn't mean for this whole thing to happen," stated Skeetz as he flew in front of Green Arrow from hitting Booster

"He has a point. We should still figure out where we are," said STRIPE.

"What do you suggest?" asked Vigilante.

"We spilt up," answer Blue Beetle.

"We spilt up?" questioned Stargirl.

"Yes," nodded Beetle as the group form a circle around him, "We shall go into four groups and take north, south, east and west."

"If ya miss counted partner, but there is only seven of us here," pointed Vigilante.

Beetle nodded his head, "I know that, Sir Justin will just take the north with Winged Victory. I am sure he will be able to handle himself."

"Quite right. Myself and my steed have handle much more difficult challenges then this matter at hand," answer Sir Justin as he mounted Victory.

Beetle nodded his head, "Ok, that leaves the rest of us. Stargirl and STRIPES you can take the East, Green Arrow and Vigilante, you two head to the west…."

"Heeya! Now, that there partners is a great way. Nothing like the west to make a boy into a man," responded Vigilante.

"Right…" said Green Arrow.

"That just leaves Booster and myself to the south," finish Blue Beetle.

"Ok, I take it our comlinks still work between us?" asked STRIPE, as he just wanted to make sure at him and his daughter were caught in trouble then back up could come.

"That should be check out," stated Ted as he removed his com link from his ear, "Just give me a second to see if it does."

Flicking a little lid on the small device and a thin tool from his belt, Beetle put the tool inside the com link. Suddenly, anyone with a com link heard a loud pitch inside their ears. With a group glare towards Kord, he just quickly pulled the screwdriver away back in his belt.

"Um…it seems to work," he said.

"What!?" shouted Green Arrow.

"I said that is seem to be working," stated Beetle as he raised his voice a little louder.

"What!?" said Booster as he just tried to pop his ears from the sound.

"I said…IT SEEMS TO BE WORKING!!!" shouted Blue Beetle.

"Ok, ok," said STRIPE, "No need to raise your voice at us."

Sighing a bit, Beetle hanged his head in defeat, "All right, the com links seem to only work between the seven of us. At least we are able to stay in contact with each other then."

That earned a group nod in understanding. They had to get back to the watchtower. With everyone getting spread all over the place, they could be need for another mission or to take the place of one of more popular members at a parade again. It was ok, as long as no more mutated army generals appeared demanding Superman showed up. GA still has the scars from that little adventure.

"Now, I want everyone to report their finding in about an hour," order Ted, but earn a strange look from everyone.

"Say, you put you in charge of this whole thing anyway?" asked Booster, "It is your fault we are in this mess."

"Actually I believe it was our own doing with that ball of pig skin," explained Sir Justin.

"What I mean, why he should call the shots. He rarely leaves the Watchtowers and gets calls on missions," said Booster, placing his hands on his hips, "We should have someone in charge that should have more experience in this type of thing."

"As much as I hate to says this partners, but golden boy does had a point," said Vigilante.

"See," said Booster, as he looked pretty smug about himself.

"Then who do suggested we have as leader of this little group then," sighed Blue Beetle as he just shook his head.

Booster Gold open his mouth, but everyone pretty much beat him to the punch on who should be the boss of their little group, "Green Arrow."

"Me?" said Queen with a shock look on his face.

"Him? Why him?" stated Booster as he just looked just as shock as GA.

"Come on, GA has the most experience when it comes to saving our butts," stated Stargirl, "I mean, sure he pretty much like Batman…"

"Hey,"

"But, he at least as more………charisma then the brooding knight boy," finished Stargirl.

"She does have a point, as tactless as it is," agreed STRIPE, which earned a glare from his step daughter

"What about me? I save the world too! I have loads of charisma!" said Booster, as he motion towards himself.

"Yeah, sure ya did partner. That whole black hole thing," said Vigilante, rolling his eyes and chuckling a bit.

"But I really did!" said Booster as he frown a bit, "At least I have something more to offer then shooting beebee guns."

"Now hold your horse there, ya yellow stripe golden boy. I have half the mind to…" said Vigilante as he started to pull out his gun.

"Ok ok, guys this isn't getting us anywhere," said Green Arrow as he step in between the two of them, "Lets just do what Beetle says. We still have no clue where we are and until we get back in contact with the Watchtower we are all going to have to stay low. Got that?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Everything was now set in the motion. Soon they would just have to find any kind of civilization so that they can get back to the Watchtowers and get back to their work or at least what they were doing before.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

_With the team spilt up into groups, who know what kind of trouble that they will get themselves into. Will it be bad or good for them? Is there something more out there for the super powered humans to find out?_


	3. The Skies the Limits

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything in this, they all belong to someone else. But the plot is mine, all mine!_

**

* * *

**

**Transport and Roll Out**

**Chapter 3: The Skies the Limits**

**

* * *

****Somewhere North**

Braving the skies on something one would only find in books of fictions and on Saturday Morning cartoons, The Shinning Knight was flying through the skies on his mighty steed, Winged Victory or just Victory to everyone else.

Looking down on the land, all he could see where trees and mountains. There has been no sight of any humans, houses, towns, cities, even lumbering which would be bound to show up. Sir Justin found that quite odd. In his understanding of the new world he was awaken into humans would have been cutting down this majestic creations of the higher power.

"Though it does not work towards our advantage, it is good to know that the beauty of this land has not go to waste at the hands of it's land lord and his greed," stated Justin as he rubbed the back of Victory's neck.

The pure white winged horse just neigh her agreement as they continue on their path. As the two of them flew higher and further, Sir Justin noticed something growing. There was something in the middle of his stomach that was growing.

"Oh, it seems that thy hunger is acting up once again," stated the Shinning Knight, "May it be time to rest the bones and find something thy can eat."

As he started to motioning Victory towards the ground, the winged horse started to buckle a bit. Trying to hold her steady, Sir Justin knew that this was not normal for his friend. This was something she did when danger was coming, and it was in the sky.

Looking around them, he soon spotted something quickly gain speed on at them. By the looks of it, it was two flying machines. Oh what were they called…ah Jets. Holding Victory, Sir Justin brought her down as the two jets just zoomed right over them.

"Ah, see my old friend, nothing shall harm thy," replied Sir Justin as he patted Victory of the side of her neck again.

"Well, lookie what we have here," chuckle a voice from behind them.

Sir Justin turned around on his mount to see another jet hovering right behind them. His jaw was opened as Victory started to fly away from the scene. As he couldn't see the jet anymore, he did hear some strange sounds. It was like a machine moving….

**

* * *

****Somewhere East**

"Pat, are you sure we are going the right," asked Stargirl as she hover along her step-father.

"Yes, sweetheart," respond STRIPE as he walked along next to her, "But please lets just stick with the super names. We can't have anyone figuring out who we are."

The teenage heroine just snorted a bit as she placed her staffed behind her head, "Yeah, someone in the middle of no where is going find us talking."

STRIPE just shook his head a bit, "You know, you just can't assumed such things. My radar is picking up some things moving along a bit away."

"Hopefully they are fans of the league cause I am not in the mood for meta-haters right now," sighed Stargirl as she started to fly ahead.

"Wait! Don't fly ahead of me," respond Pat as he ran over her slowly with his heavy suit.

The blond girl just giggle as she glance back towards her step-father. At least she would get a little more space from him. She loved him and all, but he could be a bit over protective of her sometimes. Beside, at least if she found humans first, they would be more welcome to her then a huge robot-looking suit. After all, who would shot at a pretty girl wearing the red, white and blue.

"Ok, rethink that one," chuckle Stargirl as she pushed away some tree branches as she remember all those crooks she put away. Thankfully now, she found a road in front of her. Thank goodness.

Glancing down either side of the street, she was finally glad to see a cute yellow BMW coming towards her with a large red van and an army jeep behind each other. Coming from the woods, she landed on the ground and held out her staff, starting to wave it in the air for some attention.

"Hello! Superhuman in trouble here!" she called out with large smile on her face.

The three vehicles came to a stop and out came a older gentleman, about Pat's age from the jeep were a cute boy with brown curly hair came out of the BMW. See the two, Courtney knew at once they must be father and son by the similar looks.. Of course, she was through off by their clothes. They both seem to be out of style for her. But hey, if they could help her out, she didn't care.

"Thank you for stopping," she responds as she walked over to the two of them as they walked up to her.

"No problem," respond the older gentleman with a nod, "Have some car troubles on the way to a costume party?"

Stargirl just stared at the two as they seem friendly enough, but didn't seem to have a clue of who she was. Sighing, she only thought that maybe if she was Supergirl, they would have never asked that question.

"No no, citizens," she respond with a chuckle as she waved her hands in front of her, "You see, I am part of the Justice League and there was an accident in one of the Watchtowers labs and me and my friends got transported back down to Earth. So, if you could just give me some directions to the nearest town, that would be quite helpful."

Now, it was the two strangers turn to give her a strange look, a 'what the heck are you talking about' kind of look. Stargirl took noticed of it and wonder what was up with that.

"Are you all right, miss?" asked the older man, "Did you head your head?"

"No, come on, the Justice League….Superman, Batman…Wonder Woman…A bunch of heroes that save the world ever other week," explain Stargirl as she continue to get a strange look from the two of them.

"Ah…think we should get you to the nearest hospital to be check out," respond the older man as the younger boy ran back towards the BMW and was…talking to someone. She couldn't see anyone inside it.

"Honey, what is going on here?"

Turning around, Courtney was never so glad to see Pat in her life. There he was, in the metal suit. Hopefully, thinking that the two men that pulled over would help them out, Stargirl turned back around only to see the two of them were backing away from STRIPE and dragging her along.

"Hey, what the?" she called only to see Pat being blasted by some sort of laser and that the ground seem to be shaking. What was going on here?

"Don't worry, our friends will take care of him," respond the younger boy with a grin. What was her smiling about! They were trying to kill Pat!!!

Stargirl was just about to give them a piece of her mind when she finally took noticed of their cars had disappeared. Glancing back towards STRIPE, she could only gasped as she saw her stepfather laying on the ground as three large robots were going to blast in a new one.

"STRIPE!!" called out Courtney as she pushed away the two males and flew straight towards the closest robot, the red one. It seems that all three of them were caught off guard. Swing back her staff, Stargirl just whack the red one's head as she power up a couple of starblots and fired at his yellow and green friends. With them pushed away, Stargirl just landed in front of Pat.

"Are you all right?" she asked as he started to get up.

"Fine…they just surprise me…since they looked cars…" moaned out STRIPE.

Courtney had a surprise look. So the robots were actually the cars! They transformed into this monsters. Must be some kind of new weapons. Lex Luthor must have build them since he would the only one on the planet to affound such a thing.

"Don't worry, I'll just take care of them," respond Stargirl as she floated there for a second.

That was before there came this loud honk sound. Everyone turned around to see a large red semi coming towards them. Stargirl just frown, what was going to happen next now?

**

* * *

**

_Next time, our little lost heroes finally get some help from an unbelievable source, even for them. And what about Sir Justin and Victory? What is going to happen to them? Tune in next time to find out._


	4. Meet Your New Neighbors

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything in this, they all belong to someone else. But the plot is mine, all mine!_

* * *

**Transport and Roll Out**

**Chapter 4: Meet your New Neighbors**

**

* * *

**

Seeing the semi coming towards them, Stargirl really didn't know what she should do. What made things worst was a Porsche coming behind the semi. This was great. On one hand, she couldn't let STRIPE get blasted at again, but she couldn't let the driver of the semi get hurt by this metal monsters. Sighing, she started to power up her staff again to hit the metal monsters. She had a duty first off to protect the innocence before herself. Beside, Pat would have told her to protect the driver and those two humans…even though she knew they were on the side of the robots.

"Eat energy, metal freaks!" she shouted as she blasted at them again.

"Ah! Watch out, Ironhide!" shouted the green robot as the red one rolled on the ground as he was just nearly hit by the blast.

"Oh, I am going to feel that," he moaned out as he tried to get back up.

"That not all you are about to feel!" respond Stargirl as she was about blast them out of the road way for the two coming vehicles when her heard something.

"Stargirl! Stop it!"

Looking up, she was surprise to see that Blue Beetle, Booster and Skeets coming out of the semi. Great! At least she had some back up, that was until she saw what she saw was a normal eighteen wheeler and car change it shape into another pair of robots like the robots she was fighting.

"Guys! Watch out!" she cried out as she was about to fire again with Beetle stood in front of her.

"Stargirl, don't fire! They are our friend!" he responded.

"What!" shouted Stargirl.

"Yeah, I know," respond Booster with a shrug of his shoulders, "But he is telling the truth. We are sort of on the same side here…"

"Really now? Could have fool me," stated STRIPE as he finally got back on his feet and walked over to the group, his eyes on two new robots that went over to help out the other three.

"Yes, we are," respond Beetle as he nodded his head, "You see, we ran into them about half an hour ago…"

**Half an Hour Ago**

"We are so lost," mumbled Booster with a sigh.

"We are not," sighed Ted Kord towards his friend, "We were walking straight the entire time. Beside, how could we be lost when we don't even know where we are?"

"He does have a point, Booster," respond Skeets as he floated up to the two of them, "If we do get lost, I have record the path we took and lead us back towards the clearing."

"Fine, fine, you guys win," mumbled Booster as he folded his arms over his chest with a pout.

"Now, don't be like that," laugh Beetle towards his friend, "We have been walking for awhile now. We should be coming to something."

"Yet, nothing!" shouted Booster as he almost had to up to his neck with this walking. He couldn't take much more of this. This was so stupid. Beside, how come there wasn't any humans or cities around here anyway. It been like an hour, there should at least been a ranger station or something that them or the others could have found.

"You have to be a bit more patience, Booster," chuckle Beetle as he patted his friend on the shoulder, "It not like the answer of problem is going to appeared right in front of us."

Just then the ground under them started to shake. The two superheroes felled down on their behinds as Skeets floated down towards them to see if they were ok, "You two ok?"

"Fine, but what was that?" asked Booster Gold.

"I don't know, this area doesn't seem to be the kind for that kind of seismic activity," said Blue Beetle.

"Do you think giant fighting robots would cause such a quake?" asked Skeets as he was in front of them.

"Yes….I suppose so," said Beetle as him and Booster just stared at him with a puzzle look.

"Ok, then I suggest we move," the small robot replied.

Before the two had a chance to ask why, their answer came as a large white and black robot with a blue visor flew over their heads as he was trying to fight off what seem to be a metal panther.

"That is something you don't see every day," commented Booster.

"Quite right," responded Beetle as they both got back on to their feet and started to turned around when they ran into a large navy blue square-like robot, "Oh no…"

"Humans interference: Exterminate," said the blue robot with a computer mono-tone voice as he pulled out a weapon.

"Hey, there is no way you are going to exterminate me!" shouted Booster as he flew into the air and fired an energy blast, enough to knock the robot back a few feet.

Hearing the blast, the metal cat turned away from his current foe, started to growl towards the small group. Jumping off the robot he charge towards Beetle. The cyan costume human just stood there as he watched the metal creature start towards him. His reaction towards the event made him reach for his BB gun, but stopped when he saw that the white and black robot had blasted away the cat.

"Stay down, you recycle feline," he stated before turning towards Blue Beetle, "You ok?"

"Yeah…I believe so," he said, looking up at the strange robot. Inside his mind, he was trying to work out how this was even possible? Was someone inside the machine, or was this very high AI beyond his understanding.

"Good, cause we better get your fly friend out of here before Soundwave decides to get pay back for Ravage," he said. Then Ted's jaw just dropped at the sight of the mech in front of him changing his shape into a Porsche 935 Turbo. It had been years since he had seen one of these

"Get in!" said the mech as he opened his door.

Not really sure if he should get in, Ted entered the driver's side of the machine. He did after all saved his life, so he couldn't be that bad. Looking behind him, he could see that the navy blue robot was getting better of Booster, they had to get out of there.

"Booster, we are moving out!" shouted Blue Beetle.

Turning around, Booster fired one more blast before grabbing a hold of Skeets and flying towards the Porsche. Getting in, the car just zoomed off before the two heroes had a chance to buckle their seat belts. Of course, with laser fire coming on their tails, who were they to complain.

"Hey, Ted, where did you find this car?" asked Booster as he looked over at his friend before his eyes just widen in fear, "How are you driving it!?!?!"

"Ah…our new friend is doing the job," said Beetle as he rubbed the back of his head as the robot turned car just laugh at the look Booster had on his face now.

"Huh?"

"Hahahahaha, man you two are a hoot! You guys have serious tech as well. I never met a human yet that could do that to a Con and still not know about us," the Porsche laugh.

"What do you mean? We are Justice League members!" shouted Booster as he was getting little stress out here and the car was still laughing at him.

"Sir, I think it would be best to calm down, shouting isn't going to help us," informed Skeets.

"Stellar robot toy there," respond the car, "Ok, so why are you costume fellers doing out here and away from the party?"

"Ah…We weren't at any party," informed Ted as he was really getting a bad feeling about this now, "We had an accident in the Tower's lab and found ourselves and our fellow league members here."

"Tower? Is that some new company?" asked the car, "Ah, Wheeljack the only one that keeps up with all that tech stuff. Myself, I just love all this Earth culture. Have you guys seen that new sci-fi movie?"

The three just stared at the dashboard for a second. Here they where just finish fighting and now running for their lives, they were confused about what was going on at this moment in time and all this mech could talk about was the newest movie! What was with him?

"Ah…which one Mister…?" said Ted as he was hoping for some kind of name from the machine that saved his life.

"The names Jazz, like the music," he said, "And come on, you know which one! It is a big seller!"

"Ah…V for Vendetta…did that do well in the box office?" asked Beetle

"I don't know…I remember that one with that Washington guy with that how déjà vu thing going on for him. What was that call?"

"Déjà vu."

"No, I mean the name of the movie."

"That is the name of the movie."

"It is?"

"Yes…" sighed Beetle as he just rubbed the bridge of his nose with Jazz starting to laugh at him again.

"Man, where did you hear about those flicks? I never saw them before," he said, "But come on, Back to the Future! That doing well in the theaters at this moment in time."

"Back to the Future…" said Blue Beetle.

"…in theater…" said Booster as they both had shock looks on their faces at the news.

"Yea! Totally love it man…Oh we have company. You better get out"

With that said and without a chance for them to protest, the two found themselves rolling on to the ground as Jazz transformed and started to run forward. The two of them looked up to see a large red and blue robot was fighting with a silver one with a large cannon on his arm. Jazz took and started to fire at the silver one.

"What should we do?" asked Booster, "This is just crazy! He doesn't know about the league and…in theaters!!!"

"I am sure that everything has a logic answer to it," said Skeets as he floated between them.

Beetle didn't pay any attention to the two talking as he looked towards the sky. He thought he could hear something up there. Of course, he was right when a red jet came out of the sky and started towards Jazz, who had his back to him. They had to stop whatever it was from hitting their new metal friend.

"Booster!" cried out Ted as he grabbed his friend's shoulder and turned him around.

"Huh?" said Booster as he noticed the jet coming towards them and quickly fired an energy blast at it, "AHAHAHA!"

That was enough to knock it off course and crash nose first into the ground. Then the two of them just watched as the jet change into robot like Jazz and those others and he didn't look too please right them.

"You shall both pay for that, you worthless bags of flesh," he said in a high pitch voice that for a second made Booster think that this machine was female.

"Yeah, bring it, ya bucket of bolts!" he shouted as he flew forward and sent another blast at the robot jet.

The force set him back again to the ground and making him more piss. Before either of them had a chance to fire another shot, the silver one order a retreat. Growling, the red jet transformed and flew into the air with the some of the other robots. Jazz seems to be staying behind with the red and blue one that was fighting the silver machine.

"This day is just getting crazy," mumbled Ted as the two robots walked over to the two humans.

"Hey guys, that was super thing you did," laugh Jazz as he gave a thumb up, "Way to blast Starscream's aft like that!"

"What can I say, I am just that kind of hero," laugh Booster as his ego was getting a boost.

"Anyway, I want you two to meet my boss-bot, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," said Jazz as he pointed towards the large red and blue robot behind him. Ted looked up at him and somehow right away could see the noble look in his glass eyes and seem to be giving off an air of kindness and strength. It was almost like looking at Superman, but somewhat different.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Prime," said Beetle as Booster and Skeets nodded.

"I should be the one thank you. You save Jazz's life quite bravely at the risk of your own against Starscream and from what he had told me, against Soundwave and Ravage as well," said Prime.

"Ah, that is the life of a member of the Justice League," said Booster as he just gleam a bit in the attention, "Just saving one life after another."

As Booster talk, Beetle took noticed at a small confused look on their new friends' faces. Sighing, Ted knew that they should be maybe explain this and figure out what was going on here.

"Ah…I think I better explain things…."

**Present Time**

"…So, I told Optimus here everything and it seems that we ended up in a different dimension then our own, but it is almost like Earth except for a few things such as the Autobots," said Ted.

"This is just great! Mom is going to freak," moaned out Stargirl as she just hanged off her staff.

"It can't be that bad," said STRIPE, "is it?"

"Oh, tell them the best part, Kord," smirked Booster.

"Ah…not only we travel to a different dimension…we seem to have travel back in time," Blue Beetle said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What! How far back!" shouted Stargirl as she couldn't believe that this was happening to her.

"Ah…we are now in the year of 1985…"

"Ah! I wasn't even born yet!" screamed Stargirl as she started to walk around and rant a bit. STRIPE just sighed as he watched his step daughter rant around the area as he glance towards their new comrades.

"I suppose we should contact the others," he said.

"There is no need to worried about that," said the young brown hair boy as he just walked towards them, "Optimus just said that Sunstreaker had ran into two strangely dressed guys that started to shoot at him. He is bringing them this way."

"That must be GA and Vigilante," said Ted, with a nodded, "But what about Sir Justin and Victory?"

**Nemesis, Under Water**

Megatron was not happy. Why should he be since those foolish Autobots ruin another one of his plans? Worst of all, it seems two of the best under his command almost fell against a human. Of course, they said it was strange human that could fly and fire laser at them, but still! They were Decepticons and they should be able to take out something as weak as a human, no matter what. They had before. He just couldn't handle anything else today, but it seems that was not going to happen.

"Skywrap…Thundercracker…I really don't have time for this," mumbled as he glared at the two Seekers in front of him.

"Megatron sir, we wish to show the human that we captured," said the blue Seeker as he held up their new prisoner. It was Sir Justin, struggling to break free.

"Release me, thy demons!" he shouted.

Megatron just frown as he looked the strangely dress human and heard him speak. What kind of speech pattern was this for a human?

"Yes Thundercracker, please tell we what is important about this weak flesh bag that I shouldn't destroy him now," he said.

"It just…his weapon cut right through our armor," explain Skywrap as he waved his black and purple arms around, "Nothing special on our sensors about it, just plain steel yet it could cut us!"

Megatron would have raise an eyebrow if he could, but this conversation had gotten interesting now, "Indeed strange…" he said.

"But not that what is really strange, he was riding a horse…in the sky!" shouted Skywrap.

Megatron's look turned to disbelief, but Thundercracker quickly respond, "He is right, it was all organic, not a machine from our sensors, a pure horse with wings. We couldn't catch it thought, sir. We tried, but as soon as its rider jumped at me, it flew towards the forest below."

"Na, she would never let the likes of you metal demons touch her, nor would I allow such a event to happen!" shouted Sir Justin, before he found himself with another arm around his body and was looking to the red growling eyes of Megatron.

"This is…certain interesting…" he said.

* * *

_It seems that everyone favorite knight has landed himself into a bit of a mess. What is Megatron thinking about and will the other find out about their lost friend in time? Tune in next time to find out._


	5. Mostly Together Again

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything in this, they all belong to someone else. But the plot is mine, all mine!_

* * *

**Transport and Roll Out**

**Chapter 5: Mostly Together Again**

* * *

****

Oliver was not happy. Why should he be since with all that had happen to him?! First he was transported in the middle of a forest, without clue of where he and his friends were. Then walking around, getting no where, he wasn't surprise when they ran into that large yellow robot, Vigilante and himself just fired at it. With both of their past experience and the mood they were in, it was no surprise that they attack it. Soon enough, it screamed about ruining his paint job and started to chase right after them.

This just went on for awhile, with him and Vigilante just shooting away and running at the same time while the huge robot chased after them, taking the shots. It was a surprise really that not even the bullets seem to faze him at all. After a while, it seems that they had lost the huge machine. Ducking behind some near-by rocks, the two League members started to take some deep breaths.

"What in tar nations is da thing?!" shouted Vigilante as he started to reload on his guns, trying to keep an eye out.

"Like I know, chances are that is one of Luthor's new toys and decide to take it for a test drive," mumbled Green Arrow as he started to count the arrows he still had left. There wasn't many, but a few were all he needed.

"Well, I just hope dere ain't anymore of those tin cans out there," mumbled Vigilante.

GA nodded his head as the two of them entered a few minutes of silence. There wasn't even a bird singing or wind blowing at all. All that was alive were the two heroes just sitting there and waiting. Well, they weren't waiting for long when suddenly a pair of hands came behind them and warped themselves around the two of them. It was that blast robot again and he had got them.

"Tar nations!!!" shouted Vigilante as he tried to break free, or at least fire off his guns.

"Come on, you two little pests, the boss wants to see you," growled the yellow robot as he started to walk away

**Nemesis – Command Center**

Sitting on the ground, Sir Justin just glared towards the large metal demons that capture him. They weren't like anything he had face before. They were almost human in their movements, acting like Luthor or Joker even to some length. But, they were machines, living, thinking machines. Hearing them talk, he could only sit there with a brave look on his face as he prepare himself for battle. They took away his sword for some reason. He only hoped that no damage would come of it, it was a gift from Merlin after all, forge by fire and magic. Of course, he was only thankful that Victory was able to escape capture from these demons. She would be able to get the others and help him.

"Now…tell us all you know about your weapon, human?" growled Megatron as he looked down at the knight from above.

"Never, you cad!" shouted Sir Justin as his blue eyes just flash in their determination, "I rather fall then tell such things to thy likes of you metal fiends!"

Megatron just growled as he pointed his cannon towards him, "Tell me, cause we have other ways of finding out what we want from you!" he roared out.

"I shall say again you metal spawn of thy devil, I will never reveal anything to thy likes of you or your minions!"

"It seems that he not afraid of you, Megatron," smirked Starscream as he watched from the side with a bit of joy in his spark to see the Decepticon leader having trouble with a weak human.

Growling, Megatron just wanted to destroy the bag of flesh right now, but he held the secret of that weapon he had. Having given some tests, it seems it was able to cut right through them with the right amount of strength. If they were able to get the formula for the metal, they would be able to create large version and destroy the Autobot once and for all.

"Soundwave!" roared out Megatron as he just withdrew and looked over at the large navy blue mech, "Get the information we need."

"Yes, Megatron," respond Soundwave as he walked over to stand behind Sir Justice, bending a bit as he held his hands over the knight's head.

"Thy magic shall not work, demons!" the knight shouted before the hands above him started to cackle purple energy and started to attack his head. He just let out a scream as Megatron cackle above him.

"We shall see about that human," he said, "We shall get your secret…"

**Forest**

"Well this is just great," mumbled Green Arrow. After the yellow robot captured him and Vigilante, and they were quite surprise he took them towards the rest of the group with some other robots like himself. Having everything explain at least, GA just wonder what else would be able to go wrong for them.

"Well, it seems that Stargirl is getting use to it," he mumbled as he took noticed that she was busy talking to the young boy about her age a bit of distance from themselves.

"You should have seen her from before," sadi Booster with a laugh, "But that kid has taken a liking to her…ah what is his name again?"

"Spike I think?" replied STRIPE as he just continued to look at the two of them with a father concern in his stance.

"Partners, aren't we missing out on de big picture here," stated Vigilante, "Sir Justin hadn't report back yet."

"That is something wrong," mumbled Oliver as he looked over to see Blue Beetle was busy talking with Spike's father Sparkplug over the issue of the com-link. They had tried reaching Sir Justin, but they have yet to do so. It worked with each of them so the two were working it out to see if there was a problem.

"I hope he hadn't gotten himself beat down by those metal monsters," mumbled Vigilante as he was starting to get worried about his best friend at this moment.

"Hey, we all heard his stories, he taken on dragons, warlocks, witches, monsters and you can't forget all the problems he had before he was frozen," pointed out Booster.

"Booster is quite right, Shinning Knight and Victory are quite good of handling themselves," agreed Skeets with his partner.

"Ya, yer right partners," said Vigilante in a tone of voice that almost force himself to believe what they were saying. He just couldn't help but have a bad feeling right now.

"Hey, your friend still had contacted you guys yet?" asked Jazz was he walked over to the ground and stood over them.

"It seems so," said Green Arrow with a nod.

"Well, me and Bumblebee is going to stay around with your guys to wait for your friend, with Sparkplug and Spike while the others head back to the base. It seems your little lady really did a number on Ironhide and Sunstreaker just can't stop complaining about his paint."

"We are sorry for the problems we have cause you and your friends, Jazz," said STRIPE, "She just got a tad overprotective of me."

"Nah, no worries, Stripesy," laugh Jazz, "Old Ironhide had worst done to him and we can understand what it is like in a new place…or new dimension in your case."

"Yeah, we need to figure out a way home or at least a way to contact home," said GA.

"Well, I am sure if I can find the right technology and had some help, I could recreate the device to get us home again," explain Blue Beetle walked back over to the group with Sparkplug with a smile on his face.

"I am more the welcome to help out," said Pat as his suit gave a nod.

"Man, Wheeljack would have a blast with the idea," laugh Jazz, "Our resident mad scientist would love to help you folks out with the problem."

Suddenly there was a loud noise. Looking up, the group just formed a shock look as Victory came crashing down from the trees that surround them. She started to bray at the sight of Jazz and Bumblebee, running back as she was about to start to take off again. Fear was clearly in her eyes before Vigilante and Booster grabbed either side of her.

"Whoa, girl! They are on our side," said Vigilante.

"Whoa…That horse has wings!" explain Spike as he just stared with wide eyes at Victory.

"That is Flying Victory, Sir Justin's horse," said Stargirl.

"This is not a good sign," mumbled Ted, "If she is here, where is Sir Justin."

"I hope your friend hadn't came across the Decepticons," said Bumblebee.

Looking towards Victory and seeing that they still couldn't get in contact with Sir Justin, Green Arrow just sighed, "With our luck, I am afraid to agree with you."

* * *

_The gang is almost together again and now it seems they have to find Sir Justin before the Decepticons don't have a use for him anymore. Will Autobots be any help? Tune in next to find out_


	6. What is This Fleshie On?

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything in this, they all belong to someone else. But the plot is mine, all mine!_

* * *

**Transport and Roll Out**

**Chapter 6: What is This Fleshie On?**

* * *

"What do you mean, you have nothing from the human!?" roar out Megatron as he glares toward Soundwave.

With the neutral expression on his face, the yelling hadn't even faze him. The navy blue Decepticon continue to stand up straight and look towards his commander with a calm look on his face. He had just finish up with the strangely dress human and just had to give his report to Megatron. As he had thought, the silver tyrant was not at all happy with the results.

"Conclusion of scan; Human thoughts proven to be false," he said.

"How!? How could the puny human's mind provide false memories to the like of us!? To you!?" shouted Megatron.

"Human has implanted false….memories," said Soundwave.

"What makes you think that, Soundwave? He wasn't excepting to be take hostage today," demanded Megatron.

"Memories were abnormal,'

"What were they?!"

There really wasn't anyway to go around this. Soundwave knew his leader for eons and whenever he had his mind on something, he wouldn't stop until he had finish it. It was just going to hard to explain about the memories that the human had. Even he couldn't explain something like this.

"Human contains memories of primitive time period, medieval period. Quite illogical, human was put into suspense animation and release in a more modern time period then the human's current time but more inferred then Cybertron…."

"Soundwave…. are you saying that the slagging human was frozen and came back to life in a more distance future of this mudball planet!!!" shouted Megatron.

Nodding his head, Soundwave just continue to explain why he believe there was something wrong with the human, "Human is believe to be a 'hero' and with others to protect their world, with normal humans with special tools or skills, beings of human creations with abilities far beyond them and life forms from others worlds and plans of existences."

Seeing the look on his leader's face, maybe it wasn't such a great idea to continue.

**Forest - Enroute to Nemesis**

"This totally unreal,"

Courtney just giggle as she glances over to Spike, sitting in Bumblebee as he was just blazing down the dirt road, "I should be the one saying that."

"I know but I thought that giant robots from another world was a big deal…but meeting humans from a future Earth…FROM another dimension non the less, where it is like a comic book."

"Hey, you aren't really living a normal life Mr. I travel the world to battle evil robots," smirked back Stargirl.

"I just find it a little hard to believe myself, but with the likes of space travel nothing really surprises me anymore," laugh out Bumblebee.

"Anyway, Optimus and the others are going to be meeting us to get to Sir Justin any moment right?" she asked as she just had to wonder what was going on with the Knight right now.

When Victory show up, the winged horse was all in a panic. It was thanks to Vigilante that they were able to calm her down. Now the cowboy was riding ahead of them with STRIPE and Booster while Oliver and Ted rode along in Jazz. They didn't know where they were going, but thanks to some super computer called Teletran-One, they were able to figure out that they were heading almost to the direction to the Decepticon's under the sea base.

Stargirl could just remember giggling a bit towards GA's comment of why do bad guys always have to have their bases under water.

"Yeah, Optimus will be there with plenty of back up," said Spike giving the girl hero next to him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, we will get your friend back in no time," said the small minibot in agreement.

**Nemesis – Hanger Bay**

"Of all your plans, Mighty Megatron, this is far the most ric-"

Not really in the mood for Starscream's whinny voice right now, Megatron points his cannon right into the air commander's face as it was starting to glow energy, "If you dare finish that, I shall blow your head clean off…"

Seeing the serious in his leader's optics, Starscream just closes his mouth while Skywarp was giggling behind him. Thundercracker would have rolled his optics if he was able to. He just had to wonder what kind of army would have these two names elite Decepticon Seeker. Of course, he was brought out of his thoughts when Megatron gave to him the stasis lock human that they brought back to the base.

"Here Thundercracker, I am placing the human in your care," order Megatron as he glance around the three seekers and Soundave gather around him, "We shall head towards the location that the human's mind gives us of the metal that created his weapon. We shall extract it and with it destroy the Autobots!"

"Here we go again," giggle Skywarp quietly towards his blue wingmate.

Thundercracker nodded his head. It was becoming a weekly event when Megatron came up with this plans it seems lately. A few days with the plan in effect then the Autobots ruin it in what seems half an Earth hour and then they would spent the rest of the week licking their wounds.

Sighing, the seeker just stood there waiting as the base rose above the water that surround them while he listen to the chatter that was around him. At least he could get a bit of silence once he was in the air.

**Outside Nemesis - Cliffside**

"This is just so convince really…" said Oliver as he glace over to his riding partner, Blue Beetle as they were almost there.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ted.

"This whole thing, it is just weird that the Decepticons base is just near by and we are able to get there in an hour or so to get Sir Justin back."

"I see nothing strange with that," said Beetle as he raised an eyebrow behind his large bug eye mask.

"Yeah, have to agree with him on that one," said Jazz as he wonder where GA was going with this.

"It like being in the middle of some kids cartoon show really…"

Jazz just snorted a bit, "Yeah right."

As they were arriving towards the cliffside, Bumblebee and Jazz let out their chargers and then transformed while the three flying team mates landing near by.

"Tar nation, what is that!?" shouted Vigilante as he could see something raising out of the water a bit of distance in front of them.

"That is the Decepticon's base, the Nemesis," explain Bumblebee as he had a shock look on his face.

"I take it we are too late to surprise them?" asked STRIPE.

Looking up into the air, the group could see several shadows flying out of the object and take off. The look on Vigilante's face show what he was thinking about doing.

"Lets get them! Yeeha!" he cried as Victory was ready to take off before STRIPE cut them off.

"No, we can't go after then yet!" respond the older man.

"Why not!?" demand Vigilante.

"Maybe cause they are giant metal monster and we don't have a clue of where they are going. Plus, I think you remember your pea shooters can't hurt them," sighed Booster as he rolled his eyes towards the cowboy.

"But…what about Sir Justin?" asked Vilgilante as he held back his anger.

* * *

_Next time, Decepticons head towards Europe to look Sir Justin's secret metal. Will the Autobots and League members make in time or will Sir Justin be force to take them all on by himself? Tune in next time to find out._


End file.
